


Speaking in Tongues

by hunteriheroici (spacebarista)



Series: As Close to Happiness [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Language Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebarista/pseuds/hunteriheroici
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds a new love for Italian, and Lisa is happy to oblige him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speaking in Tongues

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about my upcoming new language classes, and this came to mind. Apologies if the smut and Italian are bad.
> 
> UPDATE: Thanks to my amazing reviewer Ali for correcting my terrible Italian. I am totally embarrassed (I knew it would happen but you know) and totally psyched to have someone let me know what needs fixing. The dialogue in question has been fixed. Grazie, Ali! Maybe one day I can show off my slightly better Italian skills once I get through Italian 1001, haha.

“ _Capelli_.”

Dean grinned as Lisa buried her nose in his hair before kissing it gently. This was definitely a thing, now. 

“ _Fronte_.” She pressed her lips to his forehead, her fingers trailing down the side of his face. 

It all started when he walked in to find her on the phone with “ _Nonna_ ”, her Italian grandmother. She had apparently been gossiping with the older woman in her native tongue, and he didn’t miss her sexual tone as she spoke, or her wandering eyes. He’d just come in from working on her car, and she always loved him sweaty and grease-stained. 

She brushed her nose against his. “ _Labbra_ ,” she whispered, catching his lips with hers. They kissed, as slow and sensual as the way she spoke those simple words. He suppressed a shiver. He’d confessed how hot the way the words rolled off her tongue sounded, but he didn’t want her to know just how hot before she’d even gotten anywhere. 

She nipped at his lip as she pulled back and tilted her head to the side. “ _Mascella_.” She nipped at his jaw as well, then kissed the underside of it. “ _Collo_.” She kissed his neck, sucking on his skin before moving lower. “ _Clavicola_.” She kissed his collarbone, her thumbs brushing over his shoulders. His grip on her waist tightened, drawing a smirk from her. They had long since gotten rid of their clothes, and Dean had already gotten her off with his own clever tongue. But she wanted to use his newfound kink against him. So she pushed him on his back and straddled his waist.

And here they were, Lisa labeling his skin with soft breaths, and him trying not to show how much it really got to him.

She ran her tongue over his tattoo, breathing “ _torace_ ” over it. Dean grit his teeth, his head tilting back into the pillow. She moved to the center of his chest. “ _Sterno_ ,” she whispered, pressing her lips to the hard bone. She wriggled out of his grasp, and he moved a hand to her hair, threading his fingers through it, but not directing her anywhere. He liked having her in control, letting her do what she will with him. He only ever relinquished control with Lisa, because he trusted her. They never spoke of it, but he knew she knew.

She kissed a line down his stomach, her nails teasing at his sides as she continued to mutter into his skin. “ _Stomaco. Addominali_.” 

She nipped sharply at his hip bones, both of them. “ _Anca_.” Her dark eyes flicked up to meet his. Words passed between them, but neither spoke. Dean nodded slightly. She was in control. She could do with him what she will. She smiled slightly and shifted, sitting back and letting the sheet that covered them from the waist down when she started fall from her back. He was nice and hard, her teasing and the brush of her against him was enough to ensure that. She planted her hands on his hips to keep him from moving. She glanced up at him one last time, a wicked grin on her face.

“ _Pene_.”

With that, she ducked down, taking his cock in her mouth. Dean let out a choked groan, arching slightly. He thanked whatever god gave them the opportunity to get Ben out of the house for the night. Lisa hummed as she slowly moved her head up and down, her tongue running over him as she moved. He could feel her thumbs stroking over his hips, and he carded his fingers through her hair, his short nails scratching slightly at her scalp. He managed to tilt his head back down to look at her, and was almost undone by the sight of her, cheeks hollowed as she sucked on him, and brow furrowed slightly in concentration. She let her teeth drag against his skin slightly, and he growled.

“Lise... Lisa, baby... I-”

She dug her nails into his hips, brow furrowing further as she bobbed her head faster. She understood completely. Dean squeezed his eyes shut, listening to his ragged breathing and giving in to the heat of her mouth and the scratching of her teeth and the stroking of her tongue. Within a few moments, he was gone, coming hard and hot into her mouth. Lisa, gods bless her, managed to take it all down, and straightened with another wicked grin. Dean smiled drowsily up at her, forcing himself to even his breathing. She was beautiful like that, and he’d never get enough of it.

Lisa grabbed the sheet, crawling up his body and laying it at their hips before lying on his outstretched arm. She curled into his side, nuzzling at his neck. “ _Sei stato bravo, amore._.” He turned his head, catching her lips with his own. He moaned softly at the taste of him on her lips and pulled her closer. She pulled out of the kiss and rested her forehead against his, her thumb brushing over his jaw again. “ _Sei così bello, Dean_ ,” she cooed. “ _Sazio e felice. Mi piace quando mi permetti di prendere il controllo_.”

She kissed him again, lazy and loving. When they broke apart, he gave her his best smile, content and impressed. He brought a hand up to her hair, gently brushing out the knots he’d put in it. “How do you say... ‘you’re perfect’?”

She seemed to think it over a soft smile on her face. She studied his, worrying her perfect bottom lip with her teeth. Finally, she focussed on him. “ _Ti amo_.”

He didn’t quite know what to say to that. She wasn’t telling the truth, the complete truth, anyway. He knew Spanish and Italian were very similar, and for that phrase, it rang true. But she wasn’t lying. That was one way to say it. And he knew she meant it. And so did he. So he smiled, putting as much affection into it as he could stand. “ _Ti amo, Lisa_.” She didn’t have to know he knew. Not yet.

She smiled, a bit sad, but completely genuine. He wanted to tell her he knew. That he thought he felt the same. But the time for that would come later, when he was sure. Instead, he kissed her forehead, pulling her flush against him and closing his eyes, his nose buried in her hair.

“Night, Lise.”

He could feel the upturn of her lips against his skin. “ _Buona notte, Dean_.”


End file.
